Back here to me
by bmrdbgt
Summary: FINISHED! Trunks is President of Capsule Corp. Ryanna is his secretary, sound cliche? Things get a little hot between the two and they end up getting in bed together every week. Ryanna thinks she’s getting used so she leaves him unaware of his love
1. Wanting her tonight

****

Back here to me

Chapter one: Wanting her tonight

I am a man of desire. The luscious sent fills my nose and I evaporate into a wild sex machine. I have been this way for nine years ever since she came into my life. At age fourteen she turned me into a wild man: Lustful, wanting and needing. Her chestnut brown hair let down loosely over her shoulders, the clothing she wears is most tight and held in her tempting curves. Her voice was like a sign, telling me to have her. "Here is the Mandarin project. Is there anything else I can get you Mr. Briefs?" Yes, I want you. "No Ryanna, I'm good." Smiling she nods and begins to head out the door.

She is too good to me; A loyal slave that is willing to my every request. I must have her. She must be mine. "Ryanna," She stops and looks to me with her seductive green eyes, oh how I love those eyes. "I would like to see you, before you leave today." She cocked an eyebrow but nodded and exited the room. My heart began to beat fast and my hands were clammy and shaking. Her presence was overwhelming and I wish it didn't have to end.

{Ryanna's POV} 

He is a strange man my boss. Handsome and proud, much likes his father, whom I met at a banquet dinner along with the rest of his family. I must say they were quite an odd bunch. He talks to me like any other boss should, but when I look into the man's eyes, those eyes that are a crystal blue, I see something more. We met, as young teens at a school, and much like now he is a curious one. He was very bright and genuine for a boy at fourteen, feisty and competitive now as a man in his twenties. 

He is in a meeting now too busy to care how he feels. There is so much I want to know about him and some much I want him to know about me. I am frightened at times when I feel like this but I try to ignore it. I type away on my computer, finishing the work I must do, for when my boss, Trunks Vegeta-Briefs, gets out of that meeting, he'll want to see me. I wonder what it is he wants. A raise perhaps, an offer, or my worst nightmare, a pink slip with my name on it.

{Trunks} 

I hardly concentrate as my visitor explains useless gibberish to me. My mind is on her, and what she expects. I nod and give a charming smile shaking hands with the man. I humbly walk him out of the room and motion or Ms. Coutsa'n, my love, to me.

{Ryanna}

I meekly nod to him having finished my work. I walk in and close the door and turn to Trunks. e offers me to sit down and I do as he remains standing. "Ryanna how long have we known each other?" I think for a moment. "About nine years, Mr. Briefs." "Well then if we've known each other that long why do you call me Mr. Briefs? Call me Trunks." I blush slightly not knowing why, but by the way he stood over me... Oh Dende.

"Very well, T-Trunks." Trunks rolls his eyes and sits on the chair next to me. "Now that we have that under control, you don't have a problem with me calling you Ryanna, do you?" "You always do Mr. B- I mean Trunks. Except on maybe one or two occasions." He smirks at me. "I guess you're right." I smile shyly, his face was dangerously close to mine. "I better get going!"

{No POV}

Ryanna went to leave but Trunks grabbed her hand, "I said I wanted to talk to you." Ryanna sighed and turned to her boss. His eyes gleamed, and were begging for something. As they gazed at each other the heat between them became immense until Trunks finally captures her lips in a immoral and wanting kiss.


	2. Kissing is an understatement

****

Back here to me

Chapter 2: Kissing is an understatement

{Ryanna}

Holy Dende! What is this man doing to me? His lips are so soft and warm. The gracious movement of his tongue rousing in my mouth, makes my head spin. We break for a bit, as our lungs beg for air, Trunks looking into my eyes the whole time. He miles slightly and captures my lips again. Mind blowing all of this is, and that's an understatement. 

{Trunks}

It finally happened. I had my first taste of her; but I need more. Oh so much more I need. Our kiss is fiery and passionate. I hold her by the waist as her arms circle around my neck. I finally break the kiss and give her a smile. "Holy Dende!" She says almost breathlessly. This makes me smirk. I had taken her breath away.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." I can feel her breath quicken. I hold her closer and breathe into her neck. "All those years ago, I have had this feeling that ached my insides. All the time I have wanted it, and now I can have it."

{No POV}

Ryanna was shocked to say the least. Her heart began pounding faster than a cat getting chased by a pit bull. "Aren't you going to say something?" Trunks looked at her with pleading eyes, How could she say no to such innocent eyes. Ryanna closed her own two eyes and looked down at her feet. Her throat was dry except for the added saliva from their tongue battle that took place. 

Trunks wondered what she was thinking about as she stared at her feet like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Talk to me Ryanna. tell me something, anything at all." Ryanna looked up to Trunks with confusion simmering in her eyes. Only one word crossed her mind. "Why?" Trunks gave a questioning look. "Why what?" She swallows hard, the strong taste of saliva swarming her taste buds. "Why me? Why am I suddenly the greatest thing in the world to you?"

Trunks smirked again, making her even more nervous, His hands were still holding her waist. He leans in so close so I could feel his hot breath making her feel aroused. "Because, you were always there." Having said that, Trunks swallowed her lips again into a fervent kiss. She melted into his touch, every little movement made her evaporate like a drop of water in the middle of a desert. His hands were rubbing her lower back in a sensuous motion. 

She nearly whined when it broke. She didn't want to let go of that feeling. Trunks smirked and walked over to his desk collecting his personal things. "What are you doing?" Her voice was somewhat croaky and meek but he was able to hear it. "I'm getting my stuff so we can go to my apartment." Ryanna was frozen in her place. She knew what would happen if she agreed to go with Trunks to his apartment. her innocence would be lost and at the same time she would experience the greatest pleasure in the world.

{Trunks}

She stands there, probably confused and nervous. I don't blame her, this has been very sudden for both of us. Her lips were a fiery shade of pink and were moist from te lip lock we had shared. I smirk and stand up. Grabbing my suitcase and jacket I walk over to her and grab her hand. "let's go." I couldn't tell whether she was dazed and did what her feet made her do or she reluctantly gave in to my charm. either way she would be mine tonight.

Well there's chapter two. Hope I didn't scare yah with the last Cliff hanger. The next chapter will be a lemon of a sort so if you don't like it well then you icked the wrong story to read. ^__^ Just kidding! Review please!


	3. The seduction! LEMON!

****

Back here to me

Chapter 3: The Seduction

Author's note- kinda long chapter, and a lemon! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

{Ryanna}

What the hell am I doing? I'm in my boss's car, heading towards his house for a night of seduction, passion, and/or wild sex! I'm still a fucking virgin and yet he makes me feel... I don't know how to explain it, but it's a feeling I can't let go.

{Trunks}

I wish she would say something. All of this silence is making me nervous. I plan on making her my personal mistress a.k.a sex toy, until I can figure out this feeling I have for her. "How much farther is it, Trunks?" Well at least I know she isn't ignoring me. I pull into a condo complex and park in my space. "We're here, stay low, the media could be anywhere taking pictures." I hand her some files and she nods. I'm guessing she knew why, so it would look like business. I smile to myself and lock my car. She starts to walk ahead of me but I catch up to her.

{Ryanna}

My heart was beating faster by the second. The space between and his door quickly diminish and we are about to step in. "Welcome to my humble home." Smiling he opens the door for me like a modest gentlemen. I grin sheepishly and step inside the dimly lit residence. It was very spacious for a bachelor pad... WAIT! What am I saying? I quickly turn around and look at Trunks who was putting down his briefcase and hanging up his tie and coat. He finally looked up to me and smirked. "Are you okay?" "Yes." I reply meekly, "but um can you remind me why I am here?"

{Trunks}

I sigh and motion for her to sit down on the couch. As she takes a seat I plop down beside her and look into her seductive emerald eyes. "We are here to work out our emotions." She cocked an eyebrow at me. I kiss her lips, gently this time, and as we part I could have sworn I heard a whimper escape her lips. "I told you I have been feeling this way since we met. The problem is I don't know what the feeling is,"

{No POV}

Ryanna bit her lip and nodded. "What about you?" She looked up to him. "How do you feel?" Her eyes gave off a confused and lost look. How did she feel? This man before her was merely her boss before today's events. Why did she feel different? "There is only one way to find out." Ryanna grabbed Trunks by his head and devoured his lips. The emotion going through her body like it was a part of her blood. She began to tug at his shirt and remove the buttons.

Trunks was in shock. He didn't expect something this dramatic from her. She finally managed to remove his shirt and that's when trunks snapped. He picked up the woman and carried her to his bedroom, placing her on his king-sized bed. He too began to remove the clothes from his sex partner. As soon as her shirt was removed his tongue began to dance upon her upper body.

{Ryanna}

"Oh holy Kami!" My voice was meek in surprise. His touch drove me mad with passion and as his tongue grew closer to my panty line I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed him off and straddled his waist trapping him in a lip lock; I can feel his smirk against my lips and deepen it by pulling me to him by my neck. His hands move to my waist and began to remove my skirt and underwear.

{Trunks}

My heart was pumping and my lungs begged for air. Never did I expect this. She's willing to give away something so precious, I feel so guilty... okay maybe not so guilty. ^o^!

{No POV}

All of Ryanna's clothes were soon discarded and Trunks was next in line. She ripped off his pants and pinned him to the bed. Skimming her fingers all around his chest she placed them at the hem of his boxers. She slowly removed them just enough to show his throbbing member, Ryanna's eyes widened at his size; it was big, very big! {ooh drool!} Her dainty fingers slid along it slowly making Trunks groan and shiver. Ryanna smirked and took the member inside her mouth. Trunks gasped and groaned as her hot tongue was having a party on his cumming penis. "Oh Ryanna!"

{Ryanna}

His moaning makes me smirk. In truth I have never done this before, so hearing him groan in pleasure makes me feel dominant.

{Trunks}

Holy Kami, Dende, and Kai! What is this woman doing to me. I have experienced women in bed before but she makes me feel like a virgin. I can feel my body shake in excitement. I want her, I need her, and I need it now!

{No POV}

After having her taste of him Ryanna lets her mouth let go of Trunks' manhood. She could clearly hear him whimper as she did so. Letting her naked body crawl off of him she let him make the next move. Trunks took his turn and began to kiss her soft rosy lips, exploring the insides of her mouth. Then as he placed himself into position he carefully skimmed her neck with his tongue and teeth.

"Trunks I need you now!" "As you wish." with no more words he plunged into Ryanna's tight pace. Ryanna's didn't know whether to scream or moan as Trunks moved so fast in and out. "Trunks!" Their moans of pleasure departed from their mouths and the room. Their voices grew numb and sore but they continued. Sweat began to drip from their bodies, but they still didn't stop.

As the day grew into night the clock read 12:15. Their bodies were tangled in a mess of arms, legs, sweat and sheets. Trunks was the first to wake from the picturesque ,mood. He looked around and smirked at the body lying in his arms. He kissed her forehead and snuggled into hair. "You are amazing." He whispered to her. She smiled softly but remained asleep.

OOOOOOH Aichiwawa! Good, bad, and the sexy! What will happen next? Only i will know. Stay tuned for the next chappie!


	4. Loneliness

****

Back here to me

Chapter 4: Loneliness

The next morning Ryanna awoke from an enchanting dream. A pair of strong muscled arms was holding her naked body form. "Good morning Ms. Coutsa'n." Trunks smirked and held her tighter. Ryanna mimicked his smirk. "Good-morning to you too, Mr. Briefs. Now tell me was this just a one time deal or did I earn to be your personal concubine?" Trunks began to kiss the back of her neck and shoulder. "You're gonna stick around for awhile. After last night I don't think I want to let you go." 

The suddenly rang and both lovers groaned. Trunks reached for the phone and groggily answered. "Hello," "Mr. Briefs, this is John Coronado from the economics department. We have a slight problem." Trunks sat up and rubbed the top of his nose. "What's the problem?" "One of the dealers from another company is demanding money from the drain last week." Trunks flopped back down on the pillow. "You got to be kidding me?" "I'm sorry sir, I know it's your day off but we're desperate." 

Trunks sat back up and turned to Ryanna, who had her head rested nicely n the pillow. She looked up to Trunks and smiled tiredly. Trunks bit his lip and sighed. "Give me fifteen minutes." He hung up the phone, and Ryanna frowned. "I'm sorry, he just sounds so desperate." Ryanna nodded and got up. After getting dressed and ready Trunks dropped Ryanna off at her apartment. "I'll see you after work. I'll pick you up for dinner." Ryanna smiled sadly and waved good-bye. 

As the black convertible pulled away from her apartment she sighed. "What is wrong with me? First I have a night of wild and crazy sex with my boss, then he leaves for his work, and now I feel..." She paused and turned to her door. "Lonely." A single solitary tear fell from her face as she opened and closed her door. 'Oh well, at least the sex is good.' {Eww bad thoughts!}

{Ryanna}

That day was repeated for about a week. We would enjoy a great night of passion and pleasure, and as soon as morning came he was called into work. I wondered if that's all he cared about anymore. Was I really just a sex toy to him? It sure seems that way. Well I went to my best friends Pan and Marron for help and advice. "WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHOULD YOU LEAVE HIM? THAT GUY HAS GIRLS FAWNING OVER HIS FEET AND HE DOESN'T SHOW ANY NOTICE TO THEM. THEN YOU COME ALONG AND HE JUMPS YOU LIKE A CAT ON A MOUSE." 

I wince at Marron's tone. "But I've known him for nine years Marron. He did tell me he had had those feelings for me since he met me, but I just don't know." Pan cocked an eyebrow. "What kind of feelings was he referring to?" I blew some of her bangs out of my face and shrugged. "He didn't say. I don't even think he knows." Pan nodded her head and turned to Marron who was rubbing her temples. "I think you should ask him." Marron nodded in agreement, her hands still on the sides of her forehead. I bite my lip. I'm practically throwing my life away because of this man. Why shouldn't I tell him that?

~Later~

He is coming over tonight. I am cooking dinner and we're probably gonna end up like we always are, having wild and pure sex. I'm wearing one of my most revealing dresses I own; It is a black, skin tight sleeveless mini dress that barely reaches past my thigh. *Ding-dong* he's here, oh shit! I rush over to the door, my shoes clicking clacking on the tile floor. I blow some of the loose curls from off my face and finally open the door. There he stood the man responsible for my lusting dreams. The one guy who has changed my life in many ways. "Hi Trunks, what's up?" "Nice approach," Trunks smirked. I don't know whether to melt or slap that smirk right of his face.

I let him in and guide him to the dining room. Everything was set up nice and neat; I had made lasagna, one of his favorite dishes. He smiles and kisses my cheek. "Everything looks great." I can't stop myself from grinning. Once again I have pleased him, but now I think it's his turn to please me. After dinner we retire to the couch to watch movies. Though he paid more attention to my neck and lips then J-lo's wedding problems {The wedding planner} ^_^. Well you basically know what happened next.

It was 5:00 am when I felt Trunks' arms let go of me. I blink a few time and look to him. "Where are you going?" Trunks slipped on his shirt and kisses my forehead. "I have to go home. My mom is expecting company today and she wants me to help." I frown and sit up holding the sheet to my naked chest. "Trunks you have to stay. This has been going on long enough. Every time we go and make love, have sex, get laid or whatever you call it, you can't stay long enough to enjoy it t the fullest."

{Trunks} 

I give her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry but I have to." "Sorry doesn't cut it Trunks Briefs! I can't take it anymore! You are just using me for sex I know it!" I'm utterly shocked. I can't believe the words that came out of her mouth. "I am not just using you for sex!" I can see tears forming in her bold emerald eyes. "then why do you walways leave me? Why do you leave me all alone?" I can't speak, she's right I've been treating her like dirt. "You know what forget it! Get your clothes, get the hell out of my house, and GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, I QUIT!" The tears are flowing freely now. But did I just hear her right? Did she really never want to see me again? "Ryanna I-" "GET OUT!"

The look on her face nearly killed me, it was a cross between a hurt and murderous face. I grab my belongings and run out the door. She slams it behind me and I can hear muffle sobs from behind it. "I love you Ryanna." Tears start to form in my own eyes and it was very clear to me that she was serious. That night I went to the bar and got myself drunk senseless. How could I do that to her? How could I just ignore her like that? I am a man of lust yes, but I still have a heart.

WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Review!


	5. Back here

****

Back here to me

Chapter: Back here

~One month later~

{Trunks}

Who knew that time could pass by so... slowly? It has been too long since I've seen her. It wasn't just the sex I loved. I had grown to love the woman she was. She was smart, no doubt about that. She was gorgeous, not just another beautiful woman. Loyal, even though I did what I did she was loyal to me for so long. And so strong, she had been very independent even before I met her. She once told me about her life and I was surprised that such a rare occurrence such as adoption, abandonment, and even rape happened to such a gorgeous creature. I don't deserve her. I am nothing but scum compared to her. 

{No POV}

"We interrupt this program to bring you a live broadcast." The television shows the ruins of a terrible car accident that involved almost ten cars. "A severe accident had happened here in Satan City. A drunk driver has caused six other cars to ram into each other. One is dead and many are injured. So far the only identities revealed are the one dead person is Santana Garcia, a 21-year-old male as the drunken driver. Two of the injured; Ryanna Coutsa'n, a 21 year old female and a former secretary at Capsule Corporation, and Janine Soy, age 19 and a college student at a local University. The others have not been identified but all the injured were taken to Satan City Hospital. Now back to Jip for the weather report!" Trunks gaps at the television. "Oh my Dende!" In a heartbeat, he grabs his coat and runs out the door.

SATAN CITY HOSPITAL:

"According to her license her name is Ryanna Coutsa'n." "So you think she knew she was pregnant?" "I doubt it. She wouldn't be driving alone but who knows." "At least both she and her baby survived. It's a miracle that that happened!" "A miracle indeed." 

________________________________________________________________________

The beeping of Ryanna's heart tone monitor was the only sound in the room. Trunks walked in, his eyes red with tears. He placed a small batch of roses in a vase right next to her. He body didn't move except her chest from breathing. He smiled and placed a hand on her clammy motionless one. I'm so sorry Ryanna. I didn't want to treat you the way I did. I was a fool. Taking a CD player form his jacket pocket and placed it over her ears. "I heard this song on the radio and began listening to it every night since we parted and... I want you to hear it." He pressed play and the song from his heart, the very feeling he felt for her began playing.

**__**

~Song~

__

Baby set me free from this misery; I can take it no more.

Since you've went away, nothing's been the same, don't know what I'm living for.

Here I am, so alone, and there's nothing in this world I can do.

Until you're back here baby. Wish you, want you, need you so.

Until you're back here baby yeah, there's a feeling inside; I want you to know.

You are the one and I can't let you go.

So I told you lies, even made you cry, baby I was so wrong.

Girl I promise you, now my love is true, this is where my heart belongs.

Cause here I am, so alone, and there's nothing in this world I can do.

Until you're back here baby. Wish you, want you, and need you so.

Until you're back here baby yeah, there's a feeling inside; I want you to know.

You are the one and I can't let you go.

And I wonder, are you thinking of me, cause I'm thinking of you

And I wonder are you ever coming back in my life

Cause here I am, so alone, and there's nothing in this world I can do.

Until you're back here baby. Wish you, want you, and need you so.

Until you're back here baby yeah, there's a feeling inside; I want you to know 

You are the one and I can't let you go, until you're back here baby

By the end of the song Trunks had fallen asleep next to his love. He was unaware of the fact that as soon as the song had ended Ryanna's eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room and smiled at Trunks gripping his firm hand in her meek one. "I love you too Trunks Briefs." Without letting go of his hand Ryanna fell into a blissful sleep.

AWWWW HOW SWEET! Review me please!


	6. Epilogue

****

Back here to me

Author's note: By the way, the song from the other Chapter is "Back here" by BB-MAK 

****

Chapter 6:Epilogue

It was 6am in the morning and Trunks finally woke up when he heard a loud commotion. "WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS MY SON!" Trunks groaned as he realized it was his mother. Speak of the devil, Bulma, walked, or more like stomped into the room. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs, why in Dende's name have you sent the night in a hospital when you very well know that you have a meeting in less than an hour?" Trunks winced at his mother's tine. "I'm sorry mom."

Bulma placed her hands on her hips and glared at her son. That is until she saw the woman ling in the hospital bed. She was sleeping peacefully, cords attached to he arms and an oxygen mask placed on her face. "Who is that?" Trunks gripped Ryanna's hand and looked at her angelic features. "She's the woman I love." Bulma's eyes went wide and teary. She covered her mouth right before she fainted. Trunks chuckled as a couple of nurse's came in to revive her. "That's not the only thing she has to be shocked about." Trunks gasped and turned around and saw Ryanna awake.

She smiled at him. "You're okay! I can't believe it!" He wrapped his arms around her the best he could. "I though I was going to loose you for good, and never see you again." Ryanna frowned slightly. "It wouldn't have made a difference if I were still mad at you." Trunks' smile disappeared. "What do you mean?" Ryanna sat up. "If I were still mad at you, I would be on my way to New York as soon as I got out of here." Trunks looked down in shame but Ryanna smiled. "Don't worry, because there is more than one reason that I won't be going." 

Trunks gave her an odd look. Ryanna just smiled and hugged Trunks as tight as she could. Trunks let his hands slip down to her waist and his forehead lean against hers. "I love you Ryanna." She nodded. "I know." A brief silence was placed then the two lover's lip locked. Bulma who has regained consciousness came into the room and smiled at the dear sight of her son and his new girlfriend. After the kiss broke, Ryanna let out a breathless sigh. "I love you too Trunks." 

Trunks smiled and got down on one knee. "There's a question I've been meaning to ask you." Ryanna let out a breath. "All right, go ahead." Trunks took a box from his pocket. He opened the box to reveal a gold band with a stunning diamond in the middle. "Will you marry me?" Ryanna smiled and nodded. "I will!" The two kissed and applause was heard. The whole floor of the hospital including other patients saw the touching moment, but neither of them cared.

{Ryanna}

Well eight months later, I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. We named him Vegeta Jr. or V.J for short, in honor of Trunks' father. The adorable baby had my soft chestnut brown hair and Trunks beautiful blue eyes. His smirk came from Vegeta, and hopefully he will inherit the great brains of Trunks, Bulma, and myself instead of Vegeta's lamebrain. {Ha ha!} 

Anyway Trunks and I got married not long after. All of our family and friends were there, because Bulma couldn't resist making it a big production. The wedding itself was beautiful with roses, carnations and daisies decorating the isle and alter area. The bridesmaid dresses were a light baby blue, and my wedding dress was a none sleeved gown with white pearls decorating it in glorious patterns. After the vows were said and the rings were swapped Trunks and I skipped the reception and went straight to catch our flight to our honeymoon. We took our baby with us but still had fun.

{No POV}

"Is this now gonna be a daily routine?" Ryanna asked laying in her husbands arms. "Wasn't even before we got married?" "Yes but now that we're married I think we better lay off. We do have a son now." Trunks kissed his wife's neck and affectionately nuzzled into it. "Well okay but I still get to have some fun right?" Ryanna smirked and turned around. "Isn't that why you married me?" Trunks pretended to think. "No," Ryanna smiled. "I married you because you can keep my mom from getting mad at me when I skip work." Ryanna slapped him and nuzzled into his chest knowing he was kidding. "I love you Trunks." "I love you too."

****

Corny, short, mushy, I admit it! I'm lazy! But you have to admit it it's a sweet ending. Review and I hope it wasn't too corny for you.


	7. CAUTION!

This story is in danger of being deleted! If you would rather have it revised instead of permanently removed from this site please alert the author within one month!

**DELETE DATE JUNE 2ND, 2013**


End file.
